Stephanie (S10 Rookie)
Biography Season X (x.x) * x Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 0 Season 12: 6 Season 12 (12.4) * I’ve never been called into the office, so I’m trying not to freak out. But how can I not? I don’t know what it is. So, it’s just driving me nuts. * office I’m happy that they lit a fire under my butt and told me to get back on the health train. Be positive, and just work out and do what I can to get to where I want to be. (12.7) * Making it as a show group member? I think it would just be such an honor. So, I’m hoping that tonight will be my night. * show group I think definitely this is a dream come true being on show group. I didn’t think I was going to get emotional. I just worked so hard. (12.10) * We are just about to get ready to go on stage and perform. I’m so excited to just get out there and bring our A-game. * Oh my god, it was an adrenaline rush. It literally felt like a concert. It was insane. Like the energy of the crowd was just spectacular. Commentary Season 12 (12.4) * “Oh, Stephanie is tan. I don’t like it.” – Mia Greenhouse * she has concerns “Stephanie. Weight. “– Tina Kalina * “Gorgeous, but being that I was a veteran with weight, you know I’m sensitive to it.” – Tina Kalina (12.7) * “I think Stephanie is just sexy.” – Kitty Carter * “I’m glad Stephanie’s coming to life.” – K * I’m a fan of hers. She’s not technical at all, but she excites me just watching her. – Kitty Carter/ Has Stephanie ever been in Show Group before? – Ramos/ No. – K/ There were rookies that I thought should have had a spot over her in Show Group. – Ramos * Out of this group, Keyra step forward, Jenna step forward, and Stephanie step forward. Those were the people I thought killed it last night out of this group. – Kitty Carter (12.10) * Stephanie, you’re getting real sweet. Make it sharper. repeats the move Yes. – J * We have Cersten, KaShara, Tasha, Heather, and Stephanie who have never performed with us as a show group member. And they’re going to be pressured to put on a great show. – J Office Visits Season 12 (12.4) * of episode, 2nd of 4 called in K says she’s about 8 pounds heavier than the first year she auditioned, and it shows. She asks if Stephanie’s been off or away a little bit. Stephanie says she has and will try to not get too emotional. She was in a car, and it was traumatizing for her. It wasn’t a bad one. But then the next day she got laid off from her job. She let it all get to her, and it shows, and she’s disappointed in herself. She’s not where she wants to be when she looks in a mirror. K says she gets the stresses, but they can’t let Stephanie get behind the curve on this. She’s been in a car accident herself and know it’s a setback. She’s trying to encourage her so she can have a great year. Stephanie wants the same and says she won’t let them down. Other Season 12 (12.6) * Along with Tasha, is at media training with the rookie without explanation (12.7) * Announced as a member of show group (12.9) * Tries to help Savannah learn the DCC entrance (12.10) * Shown being placed in the fourth row of the triangle for the Canton performance Misc. * Is invisible in Season 11 Category:DCC Category:3 years Category:S10 Rookie